Vida sexual ¿Qué es eso?
by Candy Criss
Summary: Blaine y Kurt son padres de dos hijos, Elisa de cinco años y Adrián de cinco meses, pero al ser padres de niños pequeños se dan cuenta que es imposible tener relaciones por más que lo planeen ¿acaso su vida sexual estará muerta?.


_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

Este one-shot es un pedido de _**Lety Bl **_ espero te guste mucho.

_**VIDA SEXUAL ¿QUE ES ESO? **_

_**Papi: es Blaine**_

Papito es Kurt

Blaine y Kurt tenían dos semanas sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual, primero que nada el moreno estuvo de viaje de trabajo por una semana y la segunda porque sus pequeños hasta parecía que sabían en que momento iban a amarse y precisamente en ese momento lloraban o hacían algo para llamar la atención de sus padres haciendo que olvidaran sus planes de tener sexo.

Esa noche ambos hombres se aseguraron de tener la recámara lista con flores, chocolates y música suave, el moreno se dio prisa en acostar y arropar a Elisa su hija de cinco años así como al pequeño Adrián de cinco meses, ninguno dio problemas, así que a las ocho de la noche Blaine y Kurt estaban listos para su noche romántica.

"_**Te deseo muchísimo Blaine"**_

"_**Yo también te deseo Kurt , creí que jamás volvería a hacer el amor contigo"**_

El castaño estaba acostado en la cama y Blaine encima de él, se besaban apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían lo que pudieran alcanzar del otro, estaban únicamente en bóxer, la sábana estaba olvidada en el piso, ambos gemían de placer antes las sensaciones que despertaban sus besos y caricias.

El moreno puso su cara en el cuello de Kurt disfrutando de su dulce olor a vainilla así como del sentimiento de saberlo suyo luego sin poder contenerse lo mordió asegurándose de dejarle un chupetón que todos pudieran ver, amaba poder marcar al castaño, Kurt era más discreto cuando dejaba chupetones en el cuerpo de su marido pero al parecer a Blaine _"discreto"_ era una palabra que no conocía.

El moreno besaba los pezones rosados de Kurt, luego bajó hasta su abdomen y luego volvió a subir hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuello para poder apreciar el chupetón que había hecho antes, pero emocionado ante la vista se inclinó para hacer otro.

Ambos estaban atrapados en las sensaciones de placer que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió ni mucho menos que alguien caminaba hacia la cama hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

"_**papi ¿Por qué muerdes a papito? ¿eres un vampiro? **_ Pregunto desconcertada la pequeña

Kurt fue el primero en escuchar la voz de su hija quedándose quieto por el susto, le había pedido a Blaine que cerrara la puerta con llave, le aseguró que lo hizo pero al voltear a ver la cara de su pequeña Elisa al lado de su cama era muy obvio que no lo hizo.

Blaine seguía en su mundo, continuaba besando el cuello de Kurt hasta que su marido lo empujó fuera de él haciéndolo caer a un lado de la cama.

"_**¿Qué pasa Kurt?**_

"_**cariño pasa que Elisa entró a la habitación" **_

"_**eso es imposible porque yo …. Ups olvidé ponerle llave a la puerta"**_ dijo apenado el moreno al ver a su hija al lado de su marido

"_**no me di cuenta amor" **_ fue la respuesta sarcástica de Kurt

"_**Entonces papito, ¿papi es un vampiro, porque vi que te estaba chupando el cuello?**_

"_**No cariño, papi no es un vampiro" **_ respondió Kurt evitando reír por la imaginación de su pequeña

La niña subió a la cama acercándose al cuello de Kurt para revisarlo y cuando lo hizo gritó de emoción al ver que tenía marcada una mordida en su cuello.

"_**!papi es un vampiro! Entonces yo también lo soy, te voy a chupar la sangre papito"**_

La niña por alguna razón le emocionaba creer que era una niña vampira, cuando el castaño quiso cargarla para explicarle que no eran vampiros la niña pasó sus bracitos por el cuello del ojiazul y sin avisar mordió el lado derecho del cuello de Kurt porque el izquierdo era donde había visto a su papi Blaine morderlo y no quería lastimarlo en él mismo lugar.

"_**aaaaayyyyyyyy Elisa ¿Qué haces?" **_ gritó el ojiazul al sentir que su hija lo mordía

"_**chuparte la sangre papito igual que hacía papi"**_ para estar fuerte decía la pequeña mientras levantaba sus brazos para mostrar sus músculos.

Mientras Elisa estaba platicando con Kurt, el moreno aprovechó para ponerse un pants y una playera, así como poner la sábana en la cama para que su esposo pudiera cubrirse, la niña estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus padres en bóxer por la mañana pero eso no quería decir que el ojiazul quisiera mostrarse así frente a sus hijos todo el tiempo, al escuchar que su amado castaño grito se apresuró a ver qué sucedía.

"_**¿amor te duele algo?" **_ Preguntó el moreno mientras lo veía de arriba abajo buscando alguna lesión en su marido que fuera la causa de su grito.

"_**Tú hija me mordió porque te vio morderme y cree que ella y tú son vampiros" **_ fue la explicación que el castaño dio a su marido.

"_**!Oh! Elisa , no somos vampiros"**_

"_**entonces porque mordías a papito"**_

"_**mmmm cariño, bueno yo no lo mordía, lo que sucede es que … papito tenía… ummm una astilla en el cuello y yo se lo quitaba con los dientes porque… eehh no tenía pinzas, sí eso es cariño"**_

"_**aaahh entonces no somos vampiros, pero yo quería papi, así no podría ir a la guardería porque tendría que dormir en un ataúd porque el sol me quemaría y estaría despierta toooodddaa la noche" **_ hizo un pequeño puchero al saber que no eran vampiros y que tendría que dormir temprano como todos los días.

Después de que la pequeña entendió que no eran vampiros, Blaine la llevó a dormir , regresó en cuanto le contó un cuento a su hija , regresó a su habitación entusiasmado por retomar en donde se habían quedado pero para su consternación el castaño estaba profundamente dormido.

La siguiente ocasión que intentaron tener un momento íntimo se encontraban en el sótano de su casa, mientras arriba se llevaba a cabo una fiesta y Burt y Carole cuidaban un rato a sus nietos, el ojiazul estaba a punto de hacerle sexo oral a Blaine cuando se escuchó que la puerta del sótano se abría dejando entrar el sonido del llanto de un bebé, un llanto que conocía perfectamente cómo él de su pequeño hijo Adrián, al instante se levantó el ojiazul del piso para arreglarse la ropa y su marido se apresuró a subir sus pantalones y abrocharlos intentando aparentar que estaban platicando.

La siguiente vez dejaron a los niños en casa de Santana y Britt para que jugaran con sus primas y los recogerían al día siguiente, pero tampoco salió como planeaban porque solo les dio tiempo de cenar en un lujoso restaurante y al salir las chicas les estaban llamando para que recogieran a sus pequeñitos porque no querían quedarse a dormir ya que los niños querían a sus papis.

El domingo hubo una comida en casa de Mercedes y de Sam, mientras todos comían y bebían, Blaine jaló a Kurt al patio para poder besarlo tranquilamente porque ya ni eso podían, apenas llevaban unos segundos besándose cuando apareció la pequeña Elisa pidiendo que su papá Blaine la subiera al columpio y jalándolo hasta donde estaban sus otros primos, Kurt no se quedó sin hacer nada ya que a los segundos apareció Rachel para entregarle a Adrián que no paraba de llorar hasta que lo cargó el castaño ojiazul y no dejó que nadie más lo cargara ni siquiera Blaine, solo quería los cuidados que le daba su papá Kurt.

La tarde del viernes que finalmente pudieron hacer el amor fue algo que no planearon, fue algo totalmente espontáneo, sucedió que llegaron a su casa a las nueve de la noche luego de pasar la tarde en el cumpleaños del hijo mayor de Finn, Elisa y Adrián estaban muy cansados que llegaron dormidos a la casa por lo que ellos los cambiaron de ropa y los acostaron sin que se despertaran.

Fueron a su habitación alistándose para dormir esa noche temprano, al entrar a la cama se dieron un beso de buenas noches pero el beso se convirtió en varios siendo algunos más apasionados que otros y sin darse cuenta en cuestión de segundos estaban desnudos , frotándose fuertemente uno contra el otro, el castaño subió a horcajadas sobre el moreno tomando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlas, ese acto los encendió a los dos logrando que en cuestión de segundos llegaran al orgasmo.

"_**wow sí que estamos desesperados por tocarnos que con solo un poco de fricción llegamos al orgasmo" **_ reía el castaño

"_**Pero eso estuvo bien amor , porque así tendremos más resistencia en la segunda ronda" **_ respondió coquetamente Blaine.

"_**Entonces que esperas cielo que no comienza la segunda ronda" **_

Blaine ni tardo ni perezoso jaló las piernas de Kurt y se las colocó alrededor de su cintura y luego de preparar a su esposo entró de una sola vez disfrutando de la sensación apretada del trasero de su amado, guardaron silencio lo más que pudieron y cuando sintieron que era imposible se besaban para tragar sus gemidos o mordían el hombro del otro pero disfrutando de la emoción de hacerlo en casi silencio para no despertar a sus pequeños.

Esa noche misteriosamente ni Elisa ni Adrián despertaron dejando que sus padres pudieran amarse durante toda la noche sin interrupciones y al final cayendo en un profundo sueño reparador que necesitarían porque al día siguiente irían a la playa.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Es algo corto este one-shot pero lo hice con mucho cariño.**_

_**El siguiente one-shot es el de Fer Rodríguez, luego Jeny Love Crystal, Ely Orta, Darrinia, si falta alguien mándenme un mensajito por FF o por face.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus review que son mi alimento para que escriba más rápido .**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


End file.
